Nada es siempre como lo imaginamos
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Two-shoot. Taewoo cita a Lili, pero él no llega a aparecer, pero cuando va de vuelta a casa lo ve acompañado por alguien a quien ella no conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIWI, MIS AMORES (?) Pues hoy vengo con la primera parte de un two-shoot. He decidido dividirlo en dos, porque si no me iba a quedar una novela digna de Dickens o algo (?) Tengo que confesar que mientras lo estaba escribiendo estaba to' triste pensando que soy la única que escribe sobre ellos y que quizás no estoy cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas o que siempre escribo lo mismo, así que lo siento si es así :')**

 **Espero que disfrutéis mucho con él y que no se os haga largo o difícil de leer pese a la extensión. Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis y si queréis comentarme algo o hacerme alguna sugerencia, ya sabéis. Disfrutadlo**

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, estúpido Taewoo!

Esa era la frase que se llevaba repitiendo Lili desde hacía ya un buen rato, tanto en sus pensamientos como fuera de ellos.

Se suponía que aquella tarde él la había citado delante de la puerta a la ciudad alegando que era algo de gran importancia. La muchacha accedió sin que él tuviese que hacer un gran esfuerzo por convencerla, lo que era bastante extraño. Después de todo, ella apenas estaría unos días más en Fuuga, puesto que debía volver de una vez a su tribu para realizar varias gestiones, entre ellas la de visitar las clínicas en las que se alojaban los adictos al nadai.

Había estado allí plantada esperando durante más de dos horas, sin recibir ninguna noticia o aviso de que el joven líder se retrasaría ni nada similar. Fueron dos horas en las que de no haber sido por la compañía de Handae, el cuál estaba aquél día como guardián de la entrada, la joven habría perdido la paciencia, los modales y cualquier muestra de respeto en general.

Cuando finalmente se cansó de esperar y a su cerebro ya no se le ocurría ninguna razón medianamente comprensible por la cuál Taewoo se habría retrasado tanto, se marchó de allí, dejando a un Handae que temía por la vida de su amigo, ya que no había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que dejar plantaba de esa manera a Lili no era una buena idea.

En vez de poner rumbo hacia la gran mansión, la joven procedente del Agua, decidió darse un paseo por el centro de la ciudad para intentar calmarse. Después de todo, probablemente el único que estaría en ese momento en la mansión sería Taeyeon y no quería que fuese él quien sufriera las consecuencias de su enfado. Por desgracia, aquella no fue una buena idea.

Mientras paseaba entre los puestecillos de fruta que se habían instaurado en una de las calles principales, vio algo que desearía no haber visto. A lo lejos, pudo ver la inconfundible figura del general... Acompañado de alguien; una joven de aproximadamente su edad, con el cabello castaño largo. Sabía que la había visto en alguna ocasión, pero en ese momento no recordaba cuándo había sido, y sinceramente le daba igual.

El general la había dejado tirada por estar con esa chica. Era evidente que no había sido una coincidencia ni una casualidad, ambos parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien entre risas, y él no parecía tener ninguna prisa por irse.

Apretó las manos en puños y poniendo un gesto de indignación, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a ninguna parte. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo bien lejos del centro de Fuuga, junto a la orilla del río. No sabía cómo, pero siempre que quería estar sola o caminaba sin rumbo, acababa allí, lo que en parte era bueno, ya que sabía que a ese lugar la gente no solía acudir, ya que la gente lavaba y recogía agua mucho más abajo.

Dio una patada a un pequeño guijarro que había en el suelo, mandándolo directo al río. Estaba enfadada, e incluso indignada. No comprendía por quél Taewoo había hecho eso, ¿si no quería verla, para que la había citado? O si le había surgido algo, como encontrarse con aquella chica, ¿por qué no lo había cancelado o había mandado a alguien a decírselo? ¿Qué era lo que quería, hacerle sentir mal? ¿Humillarla? Lo peor era que sabía que eso no podía ser así. Taewoo no era así, y si lo era, le había engañado como a una auténtica tonta.

Finalmente, se acabó sentando junto a un pedrusco mayor que había junto a la orilla, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas y tapando su cabeza con sus brazos. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando había visto esa escena, algo dentro de ella se había hecho pedazos. Sentía un dolor mucho mayor que si alguien la hubiese golpeado y una extraña sensación se le había asentado en la boca del estómago. Se sentía incluso peor que cuando se detenía a pensar que ella y el general Geuntae jamás estarían juntos; después de todo, eso era algo que aunque quisiera olvidar, sabía perfectamente.

Era una estúpida. Era una niña estúpida. Había tenido que ver al joven con otra para darse cuenta realmente de que había desarrollado sentimientos por él. Muy en el fondo, sabía que era así; incluso en algún momento había llegado a pensar que quizás él podría estar interesada en ella... Pero había quedado claro que no.

Lili se había enamorado Taewoo y no podía hacer nada para ser correspondido. Lo que se había hecho pedazos en su interior habia sido su corazón y sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Después de todo, pensándolo bien, ¿quién se iba a interesar en alguien como ella? No era más que una cría que sin saber cómo, no dejaba de meterse en líos a ella y a la gente que le rodeaba. Una lágrima furtiva escapó silenciosa de uno de sus ojos, dando lugar a que muchas más siguieran su ejemplo y provocaran que la joven entrase en un llanto que no pudo detener hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando el sol había empezado a ocultarse. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, decidió que lo mejor sería volver. Aún sentía los ojos húmedos y ligeramente doloridos, pero confiaba en que cuando llegase hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta. No quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido; nadie tenía que saber que era una ilusa con el corazón roto.

Se tomó su tiempo para volver debido a que el camino era tortuoso y que con la poca luz que había, era bastante fácil tropezarse y salir rodando camino abajo. La joven tropezó en varias ocasiones, pero por suerte no cayó al suelo ni se hizo daño. Cuando al fin llegó a la mansión, la noche había caído por completo. No había hecho más que entrar cuando escuchó que varias pisadas se acercaban corriendo hacia su posición mientras que ellas se quitaba los zapatos.

—¡Lili-san! ¿Dónde se había metido? —Ayura fue la primera en llegar, seguida del pequeño Taeyeon. Su guardaespaldas no tenía muy buena cara; de hecho sabía que estaba muy enfadada y su tono de voz así lo demostraba. Después de todo, le había dicho que no tardaría demasiado en volver.

—Lo siento mucho. Me entretuve por ahí... —La peliazul se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa completamente fingida. En ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era sin duda alguna, era sonreír.

—¡Lili, Lili! —El joven de la casa se acercó a ella y la sujetó gentilmente de la mano, tirando de ella— ¡la cena ya está hecha, corre que se enfría!

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Taeyeon, el cuál estaba tan animado como de costumbre. Por otro lado, por raro que fuese, Ayura no parecía estar enfadada. Su rostro continuaba siendo serio como de costumbre, pero algo era diferente. ¿Acaso había percibido que algo no iba bien? Aunque así fuera, sabía que ella no diría nada, al menos no en público. Probablemente esperaría hasta la hora de dormir para hablar con ella o regañarle.

Cuando había pensado que sonreír era lo último que le apetecía, estaba completamente equivocada. Había una cosa que le apetecía aún menos que eso: encontrarse con Taewoo. Ya no estaba enfadada con él; el enfado había pasado a convertirse en una enorme tristeza que se acentuaba con él presente, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para actuar con normalidad.

Todos, a excepción de Mundok que aún no había aparecido, estaban sentados ya a la mesa para cenar. Lili, en vez de sentarse entre Taewoo y Handae como de costumbre, se sentó junto a Tetora en el que solía ser el sitio de Ayura. La mayor no pareció sorprendida ni hizo algún comentario al respecto, sino que se sentó en el sitio de la joven como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mientras que los demás se miraban confundidos, sobre todo Tetora a Handae. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mundok al fin llegó y pudieron ponerse a cenar. Cuando el hombre llegó, fue el que más se extrañó de todos y estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario, pero sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Ya hablaría más tarde con el principal sospechoso de lo ocurrido.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, con Taeyeon como el principar interlocutor de la conversación y con escasas intervenciones de Lili, la cual se retiró de la mesa tras haber acabado de cenar, pese a que se había dejado la mitad de la comida. No fue para salir antes de allí, sino porque realmente no tenía nada de hambre.

Por otro lado, Taewoo estaba intranquilo. Sabía que probablemente se había enfadado con él, aunque en ese momento no sabía la razón. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo que realmente ocupaba sus pensamientos y hacía que apenas se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor era la triste mirada que la joven estaba tratando de ocultar. Había tratado lo suficiente con ella como para saber lo que significaban la mayoría de sus gestos; después de todo, no eran tan vago como muchos creían. Siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sobre todo si era algo o alguien que le importaba, como ella.

Esperó a que todos se hubiesen retirado de la mesa a excepción de Handae, al que agarró del brazo y obligó a que volviese a suelo. Después de tanto tiempo dándole vueltas, la única conclusión a la que había llegado era a que su amigo estaba implicado en cierta forma.

—Se te ha olvidado decirle lo que te dije esta mañana, ¿verdad? —Soltó, con sus oscuros ojos grises augurando nada bueno sobre el rubio. Ni siquiera había soltado su agarre, que al ver la cara de su amigo se incrementó.— ¿Verdad?

—Esto... A ver... —Handae trataba de hacer funcionar su cerebro a toda velocidad, en busca de lo que le estaba preguntando el general. Tras unos segundos, dio con ello: cuando Taewoo estaba por marcharse a hacer cosas dignas de su cargo, le había pedido que le dijese a Lili que finalmente esa tarde no podrían quedar. Y a él se le había olvidado por completo.

—¡Handae, responde! —Exigió, al ver que su amigo no respondía y cada vez estaba más pálido.

—¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¿Vale? ¡Esta mañana no estaba concentrado!

—¡Nunca estás concentrado!

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención que se enfadara. Es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? —El rubio suspiró completamente abatido, mientras se acariciaba el brazo que al fin su amigo había decidido liberar. Lo cierto era que sabía que tras estar dos horas con ella esperando y no haber recordado lo que le había dicho Taewoo, tenía delito y por ello se sentía muy mal. Aunque también sabía que seguro que su amigo se sentía aún peor.

Sin decir nada, Taewoo se levantó de su sitio y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Lili. Esperaba que aún no se hubiese ido a dormir, ya que sino no tendría la oportunidad de explicarse con ella y no podía permitirse que ella pasara la noche así. Conociéndola, apenas dormiría; los pensamientos de ninguno de los dos les dejarían dormir.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión con rapidez, buscándola por todos lados hasta que finalmente la encontró en el pasillo que daba al jardín. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, lo que agradeció ya que se había quedado completamente en blanco. Se había pasado todo ese rato pensando cómo hablaría con ella y ahora, todas las ideas se habían esfumado de su mente. Pero eso no consiguió que se acobardara. Caminó hacia ella y justo cuando estaba a un paso de distancia, la joven se dio la vuelta, advirtiendo al fin su presencia. Y esa mirada le dolió más que cualquier herida que hubiese recibido.

Cuando la vio llegar antes, sabía que había estado llorando, pero en ese momento pudo confirmarlo. Sus ojos aún parecían estar conteniendo lágrimas y sus párpados estaban ligeramente hinchados. Incluso si se esforzaba, pese a que la luz de las velas en ese lugar no llegaba bien, podía ver los surcos que habían dejado en su rostro algunas lágrimas. Estuvo incluso tentado a abrazarla, pero no lo hizo. Debía guardar las distancias.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó ella. Su voz intentaba ser la de siempre, o al menos sonar enfadada. Después de todo, se supone que era así como debía estar, pero no lo consiguió. Le había sorprendido tanto verle allí, que ni siquiera se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que fingir un poco más antes de ir a dormir.

El joven suspiró. Necesitó de varios segundos para que su cerebro volviese a funcionar y se centrase en lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento, fue cuando se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia ante ella, dejando a una muy confundida chica. Tanto, que ni las palabras consiguieron salir de su boca.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. —Empezó, mientras se incorporaba— esta mañana le dije a Handae que te dijera que finalmente esta tarde no podríamos vernos... Pero al muy idiota se le olvidó decírtelo. Lo siento de verdad, Lili. Entendería que estuvieses enfadada...

—No estoy enfadada —le empezó a cortar ella.

—Pero no tan triste. —Finalizó él, consiguiendo callarla.

¿Tanto se notaba su estado de ánimo? ¿Incluso habiéndose esforzado tanto por parecer neutral, o al menos molesta? Se mordió el labio inferior, mentalizándose de que tendría que empezar a hablar y de que no podía llorar. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

—No estoy triste. —Mintió, de forma descarada además— ¿no pudiste? No importa. ¿Podrías al menos explicarme el por qué?

—Me surgió un imprevisto bastante importante... —respondió, haciendo una mueca con los labios. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ese improvisto tan importante era la chica con la que estabas hablando esta tarde? Ya sabes, la chica castaña de pelo largo.

Lili se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría nuevamente a desmoronarse. Que el joven guardase silencio, no conseguía mejorar su situación, por lo que sintió ganas de marcharse de allí.

Mientras tanto, Taewoo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cuándo le había visto? Había tenido cuidado de no ser visto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Le dieron incluso ganas de gritar algo, desesperado.

—Lili...

—No sigas. Aunque tu mentira vaya a ser de lo más elaborada, no me apetece escucharla. Me marcho a dormir.

La joven se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse pero Taewoo sujetó su mano con firmeza, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para hacer que se detuviese pero tuviese la posibilidad de soltarse si realmente lo deseaba, aunque rezaba para que se detuviese. Por otro lado, ella no hizo nada para huir; después de todo no quería hacerlo. Ella solo deseaba estar con él, aunque ya fuese algo tarde para ello.

Tras asegurarse de que no saldría corriendo, el joven tiró suavemente de su muñeca hacia él para que se diese la vuelta. En ese momento, Lili le pareció una muñeca de trapo que simplemente se dejaba hacer, lo que consiguió que una nueva sensación de malestar se instaurase en su pecho. La soltó y llevó las manos a su rostro, colocando cada una de ellas sobre sus mejillas para finalmente, inclinarse y dejar un tierno y largo beso sobre la frente de la joven, tratando de transmitir así lo que no podía hacer con palabras. Ella le importaba, y mucho.

Cuando al fin separó los labios de su piel, apoyó su propia frente sobre la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. Hacía rato que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, aunque no sabía si conseguiría algo con ello.

Por su parte, Lili no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había sentido con tan solo un beso una ternura y un cariño inimaginables, pero pensó que todo eso podría estar imaginándoselo. Después de todo, las evidencias eran las evidencias, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente ella le importaba a él. Quiso abrazarle, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, por miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

—Mañana... —susurró él. Lili levantó levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder observarle de reojo y que él pudiese continuar con la cabeza apoyada sobre la suya.— Por la mañana, al medio día. Por favor, espérame junto al río, en donde siempre te escondes. Por favor te lo pido, ve.

Taewoo volvió a besarla nuevamente, esa vez en el cabello y tras ello la soltó, permitiendo que se marchase si así lo quería. Lili le observó durante unos instantes, en silencio y lentamente se dio la vuelta, marchándose hacia su habitación, dejando al joven general con la esperanza de su súplica.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas a todos! Lo sé, he tardado más de lo que debería en actualizar el fic, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena y os guste. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de esta segunda parte!**

Taewoo apenas había podido dormir esa noche. Pasó largos ratos intentándolo, sin éxito, y cuando al fin lo conseguía se despertaba pocos minutos después, por lo que en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol hicieron acto de presencia, el joven salió de su cama. Se vistió con una rapidez y una energía impropias de su estado, con el único propósito de salir de ese lugar que tanto le había hecho pensar esa noche, y salió de su habitación, sin saber siquiera las grandes ojeras violáceas que tenía bajo los ojos, haciendo así entender su estado a cualquiera que lo viese. Y el primero que lo vio fue Mundok.

El anciano había madrugado algo más que de costumbre, por lo que no esperaba encontrar al joven general deambulando a esas horas por la mansión. Le resultó curiosa su forma de actuar; parecía caminar con su habitual tranquilidad, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo distinto. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y sus pasos eran algo dubitativos, como si no supiese bien dónde tenía que apoyar los pies.

Taewoo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que sus pies entraron en su rango de visión e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero no sobresaltado.

—¿Mundok? —Preguntó simplemente, dejando ver en ese momento al mayor las ojeras que tenía.

—Hoy has madrugado demasiado, ¿eh? —Mundok esbozó una pequeña sonrisa astuta y colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando al menor— ¿algún remordimiento no te ha dejado dormir?

Taewoo no supo qué responder. No estaba seguro de si se había enterado de algo de lo que había ocurrido o si simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien para ver a través de él. El joven se encogió de hombros y optó por continuar caminando para alejarse de todo aquello, al menos durante un par de horas.

—Espero que tengas suerte. Realmente aprecio a esa chica. —Dijo Mundok mientras veía al joven pasar por su lado, lo que consiguió que éste acelerase el paso para poder desaparecer lo antes posible. Sin duda, a Mundok tendrían que darle algún tipo de reconocimiento por enterarse siempre de todo.

—Yo también. —Susurró él, tan bajo que el anciano no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Salió de la mansión sin tener ninguna idea concreta de hacia dónde iría, por lo que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegase la hora acordada, deseando de todo corazón que ella acudiese.

A diferencia de Taewoo, Lili pudo dormir bastante más. Después de una sesión de llantos silenciosos antes de dormir, consiguió entrar en un largo y profundo sueño, por lo que no se despertó hasta varias horas después de que él lo hiciese.

Decidió que esa mañana se quedaría en la mansión ya que no se encontraba emocionalmente preparada para salir. Además, así aprovecharía para reflexionar en lo que había pasado. No había decidido aún si acudir a la cita puesto que una parte de ella le decía que no fuese, que era una trampa y que solo iba a reírse de ella o a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de ella le gritaba que no fuese tonta y que corriese hasta allí. Tanto se demoró en su reflexión, que cuando quiso darse cuenta el sol casi había alcanzado su punto más alto en el horizonte y ella aún seguía indecisa.

—Será mejor que no... —Musitó, agachando la cabeza a la vez que sus manos se volvían puños, agarrando la tela de su vestido.

—Señorita.

Esa voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse con el viejo Mundok sentándose a su lado con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Ella le saludó, haciendo un amago de sonrisa que no le salió demasiado bien y que obviamente, el anciano captó.

—Ya casi es mediodía. ¿No te apetece salir a pasear antes de la hora de comer? Hace un tiempo espléndido.

Lili no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era una mera coincidencia o una indirecta? Aquello ocupó su mente durante unos segundos y finalmente se encogió de hombros, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

—Hm... Hoy... Hoy no me apetece. Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Segura? —La voz del anciano era tranquila, con un matiz de calidez que habría conseguido tranquilizar incluso a la bestia más nerviosa.— Yo creo que es un buen día para pasear. Quizás si lo haces descubras cosas que nunca antes has sido capaz de ver o sentir...

Conforme avanzaba la conversación, Lili estaba más confusa sobre sus verdaderas intenciones y por otro lado, tampoco era capaz de dejar de mirar al horizonte de vez en cuando. ¿Taewoo estaría allí? ¿La estaría esperando?

—...quizás incluso haya alguien esperando tu llegada. —Esa frase captó la atención de Lili por completo y le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos— tal vez haya algún animalillo herido esperando a alguien que sea capaz de curarlo. Pero no me hagas demasiado caso... Solo son las hipótesis de un anciano.

En opinión de la joven, las hipótesis de un anciano no eran tan simples como deberían, al menos no en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro y de repente se levantó, con decisión.

—Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. ¡Continuemos hablando después, Mundok!

No había siquiera terminado de decir la frase cuando ya había comenzado a correr. Corría como si le fuese la vida en ello, sujetando la falda de su vestido para no tropezar. La gente que la veía por las calles de Fuuga se la quedaba mirando con curiosidad, pero ella ni se daba cuenta. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible, y rezaba para que él la siguiese esperando. Puede que se hubiese cansado de esperar y se hubiese marchado ya, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Debía correr, no pensar. Cuando llegó al sitio, jadeante y agotada vio... Nada. No vio nada.

Taewoo ya se había marchado.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. No supo si fue de agotamiento o de angustia, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Quizás luego en la mansión podía buscarle y decirle que había llegado tarde, pero no. Había tardado demasiado en decidirse y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Debía, pero no sabía si sería capaz de ello.

—Ya pensaba que no venías.

No. Imposible. No podía ser que...

Giró la cabeza y vio al joven general arrodillado justo detrás de ella, con una mirada de tranquilidad infinita; nada comparable a la que tenía unos segundo atrás cuando pensaba que ella no iba a aparecer.

—¡Idiota! —Chilló ella, para justo después girar su cuerpo por completo y lanzarse sobre él para abrazarle, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran hacia atrás, pero abrazados.— ¡Pensaba que te habías ido! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Su tono de voz se suavizó cuando al fin se encontró en los brazos del general, que la rodeaban con una ternura y cariño inimaginables y que conseguían relajar la presión que había tenido en su pecho durante unos instantes.

—Hey, yo pensaba que no ibas a venir... —Respondió, a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven con tranquilidad— estaba subido a un árbol, para poder verte si venías.

—Menuda tontería...

—Me has asustado cuando te has tropezado.

—¡Cállate!

—Te molestas demasiado rápido... —El joven soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendentemente, no molestó a la contraria. Enredó los dedos de una mano en su largo cabello azul mientras que con la otra continuaba abrazándola. Desde que habían caído al suelo juntos, no habían variado la posición; él sentado, rodeándola con todo su cuerpo en un abrazo protector y ella sobre él abrazándolo también, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho de tal manera que le era casi imposible ver su rostro por completo.

—No es cierto... Pero podrías decirme ya por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Eso... Bueno. Literalmene he caído sobre esa razón.

Lili levantó la cabeza, mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y poca confianza, permitiéndole por primera vez desde que estaban abrazados, ver su rostro. Por su parte, Taewoo retiró la mano de su cabello y la llevó a su espalda, a la vez que se levantaba un poco del suelo para poder coger algo que seguidamente le mostró.

Era un paquete envuelto en una tela azul y adornado con un lazo de un color algo más oscuro. Lili se quedó mirándolo con mayor curiosidad que antes y luego miró al joven, interrogante.

—No me mires así y ábrelo... Es tuyo.

La joven obedeció y tomó el paquete entre sus manos, deshaciendo el lazo. Apartó la tela y en su interior pudo apreciar lo que parecía... Un kimono. Volvió a mirar al joven y éste le indicó que continuase, con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella tuvo que apartarse un poco de él para poder sacar el interior del paquete y apreciarlo mejor. Efectivamente, se trataba de un kimono típico de la tribu del viento. La tela de éste era de color morado, con una gran flor de color lila en la parte baja de la prenda.

Lili no daba crédito a lo que veía. Es decir, recordaba haberse detenido hace unos días delante de una sastrería para admirar algunas telas y haber estado hablando con la dueña sobre ello, casualmente con él al lado.

¿En serio él había estado prestando atención a la conversación y se lo había regalado en consecuencia? Apenas podía creerlo.

—Sé que te irás en apenas unos días, por eso te cité ayer para dártelo. Pero cuando fui a recogerlo aún no estaba terminado. Probablemente me viste hablando con la hija de la propietaria, ya que estuve allí bastante tiempo por si podía acabarlo, pero al final tuve que ir hoy.

—Pero... —en su mente, un millón de palabras se agolpaban, deseosas por salir, pero no conseguían ir más allá y era incapaz de pronunciar alguna— esto no era... Necesario. Soy yo quien debería darte algo por haberme hospedado...

—Pero yo quería. Porque bueno... También quería decirte algo. Aunque realmente no sé cómo.

El corazón de Lili se encogió durante unos instantes, esperando por lo que fuese que tuviese que decirle. ¿Acaso...?

—Desde que estás aquí siento que todo ha cambiado. La gente de Fuuga te ha cogido mucho cariño; siempre eres servicial con todos e intentas ayudarlos en lo que puedes. También has cuidado mucho de Taeyeon como si fuese tu hermano, y creo que él te ve como a una hermana mayor. En la mansión todo ha sido más divertido, más acogedor. Handae y Mundok también lo piensan. Ellos también te han cogido mucho cariño, y bueno, yo... Yo no. Es decir... ¡esto es complicado! Yo he desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos por ti y... No sé si sabes lo que quiero decir pero...

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

—Exacto. Bueno, en todo caso 'enamorado' pero... Espera. ¿Qué?

Taewoo tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él se estaba declarando y ella había terminado su declaración pero... ¡La había terminado por ella, no por él! Eso quería decir que ¿era correspondido? No lo esperaba. No se lo esperaba para nada, aunque lo hubiese deseado tantísimas veces.

Por otro lado, desde que Taewoo había comenzado a hablar, Lili había tenido el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose un manojo de sentimientos. Le gustaban las palabras que le estaba dedicando, pero no eran las que ella quería oír, pero cuando prácticamente había perdido la esperanza, comenzaron a aparecer. Él no parecía ser capaz de pronunciarlas, pero a ella simplemente le salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón. Si no lo decía en ese mismo instante, probablemente no lo fuese a decir nunca.

—Tú... —Volvió de nuevo Taewoo, intentando aclararlo todo, aunque más bien intentaba asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando todo para luego llevarse una desilusión. Sin embargo, no fue necesario terminar la frase, puesto que Lili asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro algo sonrojado.

El joven general apartó la mirada, evidentemente nervioso y con un sonrojo que igualaba o incluso superaba el de ella. En ese momento, Lili se inclinó hacia él y suavemente besó su mejilla, llamando su atención. Rápidamente Taewoo volvió a mirarla y en una mezcla de nerviosismo y decisión, colocó una mano bajo el mentón de la joven y acercó aún más sus rostros, aunque se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Puedo...?

—Puedes...

Y sin vacilar, Taewoo finalmente unió sus labios con los de Lili mientras ambos cerraban los ojos, fundiéndose al fin en el beso que tanto habían ansiado todo ese tiempo sin saberlo. Fue un beso casto y cariñoso, del que finalmente se separaron sin realmente querer para volver a fundirse en un abrazo incluso más intenso que el anterior.


End file.
